


The Ultimate Reward

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Dragonic TF, F/M, Gentle femdom, Impregnation, Transformation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Premise: After defeating Ultimate Bahamut by himself, Gran is treated to the sight of Lyria absorbing its essence. The result is mesmerizing, to say the least.
Relationships: Gran/Lyria (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 16





	The Ultimate Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 3.

  
They had done it. Despite the odds heavily being stacked against them, they had done it. The Singularity and the Girl in Blue had managed to fell the Ultimate version of Bahamut, who let out one final roar as he perished. All that remained of his visage was the sparks and specks of his form, floating through the air like an erratic spirit looking for a place to settle.  
  
Gran, the young man who had braved many different trials to get to this point, was supporting himself against his sword as he drew an elongated breath. "It's done..." He muttered, cracking a slight grin as he looked to his lithe companion. "Lyria. You know what to do now, right?"  
  
"Mmmhm!" The blue-haired girl smiled from ear to ear as she held her hands together, a spiral of energy erupting from her feet as she started sucking in every little sparkling speck left behind by the massive dragon. It was her duty to keep track of Primals and make them her own, and this duty extended to the godlike dragon that they had just felled. Much like every other massive being they had fought, he would find his way into her body to rest until she needed to call upon him...  
  
Or at least, that's what the two adventurers thought before a pulse erupted from the young girl's body in response to the way that she had absorbed the fragments. "A-Ah! Aaaaahhh!" She cried out, partly in pain and partly in shock as she lost her concentration, the spiral intensifying as she continued to suck in the fragments at a much more dangerous speed.  
  
The brown-haired Captain's eyes flashed as he jumped away to safety, covering his mouth as he couldn't believe his eyes. "LYRIA!" He reached out towards her with his free hand, only to be pushed away as the swirl of energy grew stronger. Despite the strength and the time and effort he had put into besting the dragon, he was completely unable to penetrate this new force.  
  
He was forced to watch quietly as his partner transformed before his very eyes. Her hair lengthened, reaching down to her feet as her body grew outward and upward. The sensations of absorbing the power had left an impression on her body, as she clenched her fists while strength flushed its way through her limbs. With every passing second, she could feel that her arms and her legs were growing stronger, ready to defend the man that she kept closest to her heart.  
  
But strength wasn't the only thing that was being enhanced in her body. No, she was a carrier of Primals, in all the senses of the word. While the outmost parts grew rough and strong, her torso grew softer and squishier. Gone was that flat belly and tiny pair of tits, quickly ballooning outward as both filled up with enough life to make her look like a proverbial goddess. Just looking at her pillow-sized belly and her heavy basketball-sized tits made her seem irresistible to anybody that hadn't yet trained themselves to resist her.  
  
Finally, the visage of Bahamut imprinted itself further on her, causing a massive pair of horns to grow out from the sides of her head, as well as a long tail that coiled around her leg for support, both of them looking exactly like the ones on the dragon that they had just felled. Standing tall at 8 feet, with her enhanced body on full display, there were no words that could properly describe her current form beyond divine. She was a real specimen to behold...  
  
"L-Lyria..?" Gran muttered in disbelief as he slowly staggered back to his feet, feeling her presence wash over him as his wounds little by little disappeared. He had many wounds built up over his attempt to go toe to toe with that version of Bahamut, but for all of them to disappear just like that... it was astounding, even incredible...  
  
Lyria opened her eyes, the gentle blue tones having been replaced with warmer and sunset-like yellows as she slowly stepped towards her partner, looking down at him like a predator would. At her size, and her current power level, she probably could be considered a predator. It didn't help that she licked her lips in such a hungry manner as she slowly uncoiled her tail from her leg.  
  
"Gran..." She said, her voice booming with power as she quickly wrapped her tail around him while a giggle slipped out of her lips. "Oh, Gran. How I've been longing for this moment. How I've been waiting for a chance to turn the tables around... A chance to make you lay down and take it, instead of how we usually do it..." The seduction and needy tones in her words were unmistakable. She was horny beyond all belief, and the slickness of her strong and thick thighs made that very clear.  
  
Gran tried to struggle, admirably so, only to be forced onto the rough ground as the woman above him slowly let her legs stop on each side of him. Her panties had been shredded by the growth as she let a proverbial waterfall of juice rain down on him, thoroughly lubricating every inch of his body in mere moments...  
  
"L-Lyria! Snap out of it! This isn't like you!" The young Captain shouted at her, thinking that she might've been possessed by the Dragon with the way that she was acting. Only to receive a laugh for his efforts, leaving him even more bewildered than before...  
  
Lyria merely smiled as she uncoiled her tail, though not without undressing the young man in the process. "Oh, Gran. I'm not going to hurt you, far from it..." She assured him, her cheeks turning bright red as she licked her lips tenderly. "I can't hold back my love for you any longer... I just want you to experience the other side of our lonely nights. I want you to understand how it feels to be on bottom, how it feels to depend on your partner. You remember, how you taught me that it's okay... So it's only fair..." She giggled, with a little bit of lust dripping from those final words...  
  
He didn't have much of a chance to stop her from sinking, planting her fat ass on his legs while his exposed cock shot straight up into her wet and sloppy pussy. She could feel it filling her lips, the ones that immediately clung to his meat as if her life depended on it. And while she was more than happy to just sit right there and let his hips do the work, she still had something else in mind.  
  
Gran's line of sight was quickly blocked out by the visage of his beloved, as she tilted herself onto her front. Not only was his rod still firmly nestled into its proper resting place, but her entire midsection was practically crushing him at this point. His head was stuck in between her massive melons, the ones that leaked plenty of milk around him. He wanted to try and say something, to try and make her return to normal...  
  
But instead, he felt his hips instinctively thrusting inward. A soft moan left the heavy dragon-girl as she lifted herself slightly, grabbing her Captain by the back of his head as she forced his lips up against her nipple. It took only another press to make him swallow the milk that was dribbling down those udders constantly, leaving him to savor the taste...  
  
He could feel his heart beating rapidly as the milk did what it was supposed to. It was a form of aphrodisiac, intended to drive anybody wild with lust to ensure reproduction would go smoothly. A power that she could've only gained by absorbing the dragon who was in charge of destroying everything. Through Destruction, Creation was born.  
  
Lyria's moans were plentiful as she felt his hips ramming inward repeatedly, each intensifying the speed with a little inch as she felt her beloved partner suckling on her ginormous teat like it was nothing. She could feel every little inch of pleasure as she stepped closer and closer to an orgasm. It hadn't even been long since she transformed, or long since the cock had entered her pussy, but that didn't mean that she wasn't about to cum her brains out from the sheer wonder of it all.   
  
As Gran drank more and more of the primal-infused milk, he could feel his body growing in turn. He couldn't think straight, but he could feel his rod thickening up and working to fight against the walls that kept it pressed down. The more he drank, the more he changed, and yet the only thing he could actually perceive was his manly breeding tool. The one that the draconic woman atop of him wanted all of. The one he never imagined he'd use for such a purpose.  
  
Another gulp ran down his throat as he pulled his hips as far back as possible, despite the heavyweight atop of him, before ramming his member as deep inside of her fat lips as it could possibly go. He could feel her cervix splitting right then and there before he let a massive torrent of cum just slosh its way around inside of her, filling her womb in mere instants.   
  
Yet despite how much cum flooded its way into her womb, and how her stomach grew outward in an attempt to keep all of the gallons of seed inside of her, she still refused to let her beloved Gran go. She kept him pinned with her weight, especially as he continued to suckle from her teat like an overgrown child. All she could do, or rather all she wanted to do, was giggle like the practical deity that she had become.  
  
"Oh, my beloved little Gran. You really are the strongest, and the fittest to be my mate..." Lyria declared as the slurping young man let his mind drift away as his body turned on autopilot.  
  
\---  
  
Weeks had passed since then. Maybe even months. Nobody had heard from Gran, nor from Lyria, ever since that fateful day. All they knew was that they had gone off to challenge something that they maybe shouldn't have, and now they were gone for good. Everyone, despite their hangups about the situation at hand, eventually moved on, leaving them as but a memory in their minds.  
  
If they had bothered to search more thoroughly, they would've found the two, in their heavily altered states. In the depths of the island that they had fought Bahamut on, they had made themselves a cozy little home. It wasn't anything much, but given the former Girl in Blue's new look, they didn't need anything extravagant. All they needed, was a place where she could make use of her newfound fertility.  
  
The fertility that flowed through her body had practically made her completely recognizable as the girl she once was. She had grown another foot since their little incident had taken place, and her curves had expanded even further, making her take up most of the space within the cave. From basketballs to footstools for her tits, and a tubby tummy that was about the size of a queen's bed. Her hips weren't far behind either, as she could crush at least a couple of chairs that were stacked close to one another, should she ever stand up once more.  
  
"Hhaaaahhh..." A gasp left the horned girl's mouth as she gently pushed her hands up against her massive belly, only for a crystal to harmlessly land on the ground, having been born from her thoroughly used pussy. As a Mother of Primals, she was tasked with rebirthing all of them in the long and arduous process that would keep them safe. It would take a long time, but she had more than enough time on her hands. Especially with the fact that her queen-sized stomach was keeping her from moving in any fashion.  
  
Her beloved Gran, on the other hand, had changed quite drastically over the weeks that he had been absent. Sustained entirely on a diet of his partner's milk, he had lost most of the muscle that decorated his torso, having taken on a similar plump form as he slowly played with his overgrown rod, which was practically larger than both of his legs as it poked out from the space between his tree-trunk-like thighs. He could feel the arousal peeking through his fat midsection, as the tip of his rod brushed up against the bottom of his middle. A soft moan left his lips as he pumped his rod, his strong arms being the only semblance of his former strength visible on his form. Not even his face remained anywhere near as close to determined as before, his cheeks had turned soft and doughy, the cuteness only aided by the stumpy draconic horns that he had begun to grow.  
  
In short, the relationship between the two was clear... And as Lyria let another reborn Primal's crystal slip out of her birthing canal, she couldn't help herself. She motioned for her beloved bull, the stumpy-horned former Captain, and beckoned him to do what he did best. He nervously shifted to her front, his third leg peeking out from under his pudge as he positioned himself properly...  
  
The cries of the two draconic lovers filled the cave, as another batch of Primals would be born from this exchange...


End file.
